Voice Like Black Treacle
by moondust161
Summary: A new arrival throws the Titans into a whole new adventure full of suspense. well you would too, if you had a new friend that has such a way with words.two worlds collide with a single whisper from this new guest.she is not what she seems.Please R&R Thank


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans, but I do own Ebony and this storyline.

Hey to all those readers who kept up to date with my stories and sorry that I have been away for a very long time. Stuff happens but here I am again to write for all of you! Well this is my latest story and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks.

Dedication: Well this chapter's dedication goes to my best friend Danielle, who I miss with all my heart. Since she left school, I haven't seen her. I am planning to meet up with her very soon however. Well this one's for you Dani, I miss you.

**Voice like Black Treacle.**

_Black as Ebony._

The night crept over the T- Tower like a blanket as it smothered out the days light. The Titans sat in their living room space waiting for something to do or someone to say something. They sat in silence until Beastboy couldn't stand the silence any longer; he had to break it by putting the TV on and flicking through the channels. Secretly the rest of the Titans were glad he did this, for they had sat quite awhile in that awkward silence just fidgeting and looking at each other. Normally it would have never been like this, but Robin and Cyborg have had another argument about what they should do, and now if anyone said anything they would start fighting again. Starfire who hated it when her friends fought sat on her own and wringed her hands while biting her lip. Raven who believed that silence was golden but awkward silences are living hell was getting more and more frustrated, while both Robin and Cyborg sat staring each other out with their arms folded, both ready to snap like tightly wound elastic bands.

"Would you two give this a rest, for god sake you are both so childish!"Raven finally snapped at them, they both looked at her momentarily but then continued their staring contest.

"Why don't you just ask the leader of the whole group Raven, we can't do anything for ourselves without _Robin_ saying it's okay" Cyborg said putting on his stupid sarcastic voice that ripped through Robin.

"Just because you're not man enough to lead a team Cyborg, it's a lot harder than you think!" Robin snapped back, but without realising it, he had touched a very sensitive nerve.

"Yeah that's right Robin, blame it on me because I'm not fully human, yeah I'm part robot, so as you said I'm not **man** enough am I?" He jumped up from the seat and towered over Robin, even Robin regretted how he phrased his comeback.

"Cyborg I didn't mean it like that, and deep down you know I didn't. I wouldn't say that because you are a very valued member on this team, like everyone. We are all equal." He stood up on his feet too, to help him not feel so over powered but still Cyborg's shiny metal body towered over him.

"Well if we are all equal, why do you take charge then man? Let some of us decide what we are doing for a change." Cyborg had lowered his voice and his body relaxed instead of being so ridged. Robin let out a deep sigh and put out his hand to offer peace.

"You got it. Friends?" he enquired.

"You got it man." Cyborg smiled and shook Robins hand with quite a force before sitting back down and relaxing into the couch, he propped his large feet upon the coffee table and watched the TV like nothing had happened.

"Glorious! My friends have joined forces once again!" Starfire squealed before hauling them both in for a bone crushing hug, then she happily flew into the kitchen to make her pudding of happiness for them all to enjoy. Well only Starfire actually enjoyed it, the others managed to sneak it under the table and then dispose of it later. Their taste buds were not quite able to take certain tameranian dishes.

"Now dudes and dudettes its time for a total challenge, the ultimate race for victory, the all time winner of all winners. It's time for the knock out competition of DRAGON RACERS. All grab your remotes and let's get started!" yelled Beastboy and he started to dance with his bright green remote.

"No." Raven hissed at Beastboy before casting him an evil look, she then carried out her large leather bounded, jewel encrusted book from the room and presumably up to hers. Beastboy stared out after her and without realising he cracked a small smile when he noticed how Raven's hips swung side to side.

"I cannot my friend, for I am in the midst of making the pudding of happiness, and it is being extremely difficult to be cooked. Perhaps later I shall play?" a sweet voice sang from the kitchen as they heard, like always when Starfire cooked, pots being banged about and every now and again a distinct smash of a bowl or plate echoed from inside the kitchen area.

While the purple and pink remote stayed untouched, Cyborg grabbed the blue one while Robin snatched up his red one, as they were all furiously engrossed in their Dragon Racers game, Starfire continued to try and cook while Raven wandered to her own room, sat in a circle of candles and closed her eyes. She needed to meditate, the tension between Cyborg and Robin almost killed her, and so she sat chanting melodically. This is what the T- Tower is usually like at night. But this was not just a usual night like any other. Raven knew this for she kept on being disrupted from her meditation from un-known forces and little voices kept whispering in her ear, but again she didn't know who, or what they were saying.

A sudden loud crash and sonic wave travelled through the whole tower and everyone who was inside rushed to where the noise and vibrations has occurred from. The roof.

They came to see two women fighting on their roof. There was one in a loose satin black dress, which bellowed out behind her in the evening wind, with large chunky boots that came just below her knees. Her long hair that was so black it shined blue in the glistening moonlight as it swung around her head as she looked at the Titans, her hair was at about waist length and looked like a sheet of silk. She casted a dark look at the Titans her eyes were large and didn't have a colour, it looked as if she had just one large pupil in each of her staring eyes. She had white skin which covered her high cheekbones, she had a very pointed face but in some distorted way it was extremely attractive. She turned back to the other woman who was quite opposite of herself. The other lady had shoulder length blonde curls, a rosy face with big bright blue eyes. She was lying on her back panting with her hand over her stomach. Her fingernails were well looked after and manicured. Her slightly tanned hand lay on her short white dress that sequins were stitched onto around the quite low and revealing neck line. She just had flat white shoes on that laced their lay up her slightly chubby legs. When the lady in black looked back at her, she flipped up onto her feet and stared at her. The lady in black whispered something in a different language at her then smiled evilly as she watched the white lady writher in pain and fall back to the floor.

"What do we do?" Starfire said, because of her kind nature she wanted to just blast the woman in black away then comfort the lady in white, but she must wait until a plan had been formed. Robin just opened his mouth to reply when the woman in black threw out her palm to the woman in white then she chanted again and waited then the woman in white seem to dissolve where she lay until there was nothing left. The woman in black then fell to the floor; whatever she just did must have taken a lot of power and energy. Starfire stood behind Robin as they all stared at this interruption. Then she got up and looked sharply at the Titans, her dress flowed out behind her, while her hair was being whipped around her thin face in the wind she stared into each one of them with her eyes that were just pupils then cracked a smile which highlighted her extremely high cheekbones. Nobody knew how to react, so as Robin glanced around the team, he quickly flicked out his bo-staff and the team behind him fired up their own weapons, Starfire began to float, while Raven's eyes lit a deadly black, Cyborg raised his sonic gun while Beastboy transformed into a tiger.

The woman simply smiled then opened her mouth to say something and they noticed she has a tongue as black as her hair, and at the end it was sliced in two like the end of a snakes tongue. She flicked her reptile like tongue between her teeth like she tasted the air then she slowly withdrew her tongue and whispered a word that floated smoothly over to the others.

"Listen" her voice was gentle and calming yet at the time worried the titans, it sounded powerful but seductive. Robin nodded and withdrew his weapon, his team followed as always, they then stood in silence and watched this woman who had so much control over her surroundings saunter towards them, keeping them calm yet alert.

"I am Ebony. I am good." She whispered yet again, and even though she whispered her words, it's seemed to be screamed around the titan's heads.

"How can we be so sure?" Robin asked while raising one of his eyebrows at the un-invited guest.

"Well if I was evil, do you think I wouldn't have done to you like I did to my sister?" raising her thin eyebrow back at Robin and staring into his mask, she seemed to see straight through it.

"She was your sister?" Starfire asked in disgust, wondering how anybody could do that to their own sister, even though she herself has an awful sister who she often fought with. So strictly speaking she couldn't really talk. But this stranger doesn't know this.

"I'm sure if you knew my sister you would understand," she answered while walking a little closer, not breaking her eye contact with Robin.

"I'm sure if we knew you were a good person we would take you into our home and help bandage that cut on your shoulder." Cyborg suggested, she smiled then stepped closer.

"How can I prove to you that I am good? Don't you think it's impossible to do that, people can be very good at lying and pretending...don't you agree?"She shot at Raven and then stared into her eyes; Robin looked away like his mind had just had a great weight lifted. Raven blinked before staring back into her then nodding.

"She is wise and obviously somebody we need to understand more, but for now, I believe she is safe enough to take her into our home and help mend her. She isn't able to heal herself, she is fragile," Raven said still scanning the new comer. Raven was trying to read her mind, but she had very powerful mind blocks, she needed to get her concentrating on something else. Suddenly she spoke but only Raven heard.

"If you want to read my mind to see whether I'm to be trusted, you should just ask I would put my blocks down." She whispered into Raven's ear. Raven couldn't remember her coming so close that she could whisper into her ear, she didn't think anybody noticed her come so close.

"Can I do a quick scan then please?" Raven whispered back. She smiled then nodded her head.

"As you wish." She said before doing a slight bow then stood and stared into Raven as Raven stared back.

"Trust her." Raven said almost immediately. What Raven saw, what Raven felt she knew could come from no one but good.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." She said smiling once more, now not staring but simply looking around at the people she probably just confused and again, she smiled at them politely then bowed in their general direction before offering her hand to Robin first.

"Hello, I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and this is my team. What did you say your name was again?" he said, shaking her hand and looking past her scary appearance and fully appreciated the mature beauty she possessed.

"Ebony. Nice to meet you all. And you are?" she said offering her hand to Raven who took it immediately and also did a slight bow to Ebony to show respect.

"Raven." She said while standing up straight again. Ebony bowed her head and smiled at Raven.

"Nice name, you also have a very pretty face, use it to your advantage. I know she does," she said pointing at Starfire then walked over to her.

"I know you use your looks to aid in battle, I love that tactic doesn't really work for me however" she said with a small dry laugh before flicking her tongue out that made Starfire close her eyes.

"See? I'm Ebony and you are?" while shaking Starfire's hand, it must have been one of Starfire's bone crushing handshakes for Ebony fell to the floor in pain grasping her hand. Starfire helped her back to her feet and hugged her very gently like she has to hug Raven whenever Raven lets her hug her.

"Sorry about your hand, I'm Starfire and I come from the planet Tameran. I hope we can become very good friends?" she said with her biggest, cheesiest grin. Ebony looked at her with a slightly scared look but then nodded her head and hugged Starfire.

"Yeah, why not it would be lovely to finally make some friends." Ebony said happily before moving on to the next person – Beastboy.

"Hello?" she said while flicking her tongue at him. He turned into a fly and flew behind Cyborg. Ebony's smile dropped as she looked at Cyborg.

"Don't mind him, ya hear? He is a wimp. He's afraid of Raven too." He chimed cheerfully while shaking her hand.

"I'm Cyborg by the way."

"I am not a wimp...and HEY I am not scared of Raven!" Beastboy shouted after he realised what Cyborg had said. He turned back into a human and walked straight up to Ebony, but when he looked up into her eyes, he gulped and put forward a shaky hand. Ebony looked sympathetic at him, then took his hand gently and stroked her thumb against his hand.

"Don't worry, I shall not hurt you." She said soothingly, his body stopped shaking, and he felt a warmth travel from his hand through his body and all his muscles relaxed. She stopped shaking his hand, her warmth still lingered for a little while before slowly leaving his body.

"How did you do that?" Beastboy said, while looking at her and rubbing the hand she shook.

"Let's just say I have a way with words." She said before walking to the roof door to go downstairs.

"Robin, we need to bandage up her cut, she is extremely fragile, and also need to x-ray her hand after her hand shake with Starfire. Plus we shall fully introduce ourselves downstairs in the warmth." Raven said when she noticed Ebony massaging her hand while whispering something to herself and also her shoulder hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and just like her tongue and hair, black blood seeped through the material.

The team escorted Ebony to the ward and waited for Cyborg to bandage her back up again, she was very grateful then sat on the bed and waited for everyone to tell them their powers, she also needed to learn the name of the green boy who transformed.

"So what powers do you possess? And what is the name of the green one, I have yet to learn it"

"I'm Beastboy, I can transform into any animal I wish." He said cheerfully. She smiled then turned to Cyborg.

"I'm half man, half robot. If you couldn't see. I take care of the techno side of things."

"I am an alien. I fly, shoot star bolts and have eye lasers. I like to be happy!"

"I do martial arts and act as a kind of leader to this team. I don't have powers as such, I use weapons and I'm very agile in combat."

"I can move things with my mind, I can read people's minds, I use my emotions, I sense people, I can levitate and also transform into my soul to possess other people. Yourself?"

"I can fly, I can make people believe things with the way I talk. I can sweet talk my way out of things very easily; it's all in my voice. I am too from a different planet, on my planet they say I was given the gift of having...Voice like Black Treacle. I can bewitch people to say things they do not wish to say. I can convince people to do things, I can calm down any person or animal...yet I can anger them just as easily. The power lies in my voice. I am like Raven said however, very fragile. I cannot heal myself and I get hurt very easily. I stay out of getting hurt by sweet talking my attacker to not hurt me."

"What did you do to your sister? She kind of dissolved." Cyborg asked while still scanning her hand charts to look for broken bones.

"If I get really angry then I can curse people, but it is very hard to get me angry, I stay calm in most situations. But my sister could always make me angry. Don't worry she didn't die. I just sent her back to our planet."

Cyborg took the x-ray scans down then started to bandage up her little finger before walking away, Starfire felt guilty for breaking her little finger and gave her lots of gentle hugs to try and make up for it. Raven stood back and watched and waited for everyone else to leave. This Ebony girl is the closest Raven has to anybody that is like her. In the end Starfire flew off with Robin to the gym, then it was just Beastboy but she didn't mind yelling at him to go away.

"Beastboy, can Ebony and I have a little privacy please. I'm going to check out some stuff on her, that's strictly girls only."

"Awh come on Raven I'm sure Ebony is tired of getting health checked. Why not let her rest? Or have something to eat? But more importantly play some video games with me!?!" he said before pouting his lips and looking at Raven with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't do video games." stated Ebony and Raven cracked the biggest smile since she moved into the T-Tower.

"See Beastboy? Ebony has some sense. Now go, before I make you leave with force" she snarled while making her right hand glow black and pointed at the door. Beastboy slumped away, when he was at the door Raven made it slam shut and lock before turning back to Ebony.

"You don't really want to check my health do you?" Ebony said while a quiet giggle played among her words.

"I liked the way you managed to make him go away Raven, nice technique. Next time sweet talk him though. He will do just the same. He is obviously head over heels in love with you..." Ebony started but quickly killed off the sentence when Raven's eyes lit up with the same fierce black glow as before on the roof.

"Don't say it, got that?" she hissed while holding and glowing hand against her throat. Ebony nodded her head, then placed her hand on Raven's and lowered it gently while whispering words of comfort in language only spoken on Azerath. Raven's eyes and hands stopped glowing and her face relaxed back into a smile before she snapped out of it, took her hand from Ebony and stared at her.

"How do you know I'm from Azerath? And how do you know the language? You are a spy aren't you?" she said while narrowing her eyes like slits and began to advance on Ebony.

"No, Raven, I am not a spy. I know you are from Azerath by the way you look. I know the language because I know every language since time was born. Trust me." She murmured quietly before taking Ravens hand again and whispering comforting words in undertone to Raven in the language only Raven knew in this tower. She let the warmth travel through Raven like she did to Beastboy before letting go and staring into Raven.

"I have not heard my native tongue for so long. It always relaxes me to hear it. You speak it so well. Are you fluent in all languages?"

"Every single one of them."

"Let's go, I think Robin wants to give you something." Raven said before leading Ebony from the room and to the living space. They all greeted them with a polite nod before carrying on with whatever they were doing previously. Robin turned then cleared his throat. Everyone stopped and looked round at him.

"I would like to make Ebony an official member of our team, what do you all think?" there was lots of nods and approvals from this question, so Robin smiled as he continued.

"We have created her room, next door to Raven's. For we all agreed you two seem to have clicked already."

"Don't worry my room is the furthest away from Beastboy's." Raven said from the side of her mouth then smiled. Ebony let out a quiet chuckle before focussing on Robin once more.

"And, we have also decorated your room. When Raven read your mind, we found out some basics that we needed to know, like favourite colours and stuff. So I just hope you like the colours red, silver and black?" he asked while looking unsure at her to see whether they had got it right. But Raven had a confident smile to say yes, those are the colours.

"Human Blood Red, Moon Light Silver and My Blood Black...perfect. Thank You." As the two words of thank you came from her lips every single one of the teen titans felt as if they were filled with gratitude and happiness. Ebony was right she does have a way with words.

They showed her to her room, which she liked very much and then she settled down her new large four poster bed. Drew the thick red velvet curtains around her and slept. In her sleep she murmured things in lots of different languages. Also if you have stayed in her room and sat and listened from behind the curtains, you would also hear the distinctive noise of her tongue flicking against her teeth. However you would also notice that she crept out of bed, and flew out through her window, and did not return until the late hours of the morning where she crawled back into bed again. Slept for about an hour and then she walked from her room to greet her new friends. She bit her lip and one droplet of her black blood dropped onto her pale hand. She extended her tongue from between her lips, and licked up her blood; she smiled to the taste and nodded then walked on.

Well, do tell me on what you think about it. Trust me this will get better. I'm just introducing Ebony at the moment and what's happening and stuff. I have got a planned series of events for this story but I shall also twist the plot line somewhere too. Please do read and review. I'm trying to get back into my old habits of writing. Please do. Thanks to you all.

Love You All

XxMoondust 161xX


End file.
